


Ruh-Roh!

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Sam brings Eileen up to speed on his latest adventure and discovers a shocking gap in her knowledge.





	Ruh-Roh!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) to the Round 18 prompt: "Ruh Roh." Thanks to [@words-aremy-weapons](http://words-aremy-weapons.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading!

“What do you mean the dog talks?” Eileen asked. She was sitting cross-legged on Sam’s bed, his purple dog t-shirt serving as a nightgown.

Sam was nonplussed. Everything he’d been telling her about this latest adventure, and that was her first question? “You’ve never watched Scooby Doo?”

That earned him a glare.

“You try lip-reading characters that don’t form actual words when they talk,” she said, “or have lips.”

“Shit, I never thought of that,” Sam admitted. He scratched his head. “I mean, these days, pretty much everything has captions, but I guess that wasn’t true when we were kids.”

Eileen shrugged and asked, “So, what was it like being turned into a drawing?”

“Weird,” Sam said. “I mean, I didn’t do much with it, but Dean really got into it though. You should’ve seen the sandwich he shoved into his mouth.”

“Gross!” she replied with a snicker as he showed the size of the sandwich next to his own head.

“We didn’t have any way of recording when we were in there,” Sam said, secretly relieved. Not that he’d done anything wrong, but he didn’t imagine Eileen would appreciate seeing certain scenes. “Assuming they really are captioned these days, though, maybe we could watch an episode, so you know who these people are that I’m talking about?”

“People?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

He shrugged. “At least while we were in there. I mean, there’s a world where our life is a tv show. I guess in their world, they’re real too, just like we are here.”

Eileen didn’t look convinced, but she nodded when he grabbed the remote to turn on the (not-evil, thank you very much) tv and pulled up his Amazon account to see if they had Scooby Doo. (He already knew Netflix didn’t, at least not for streaming. Shut up, it was research.)

They did. Cool. Even if they did want him to try something called “Boomerang” to play it. He clicked the free trial and started the first episode of season one: What a Night for a Knight. He panicked briefly when he didn’t see captions come up, then found the setting and turned them on.

“Ruh-roh! Reliving your glory days, Sammy?” Dean asked from the doorway. 

“Dude, you are so not invited,” Sam said. “Since when do you not even knock?”

“Since always,” Dean retorted. “I did forget you had company, though.”

Sam glared at him.

“What does he mean?” Eileen asked.

“He means he’s a jerk,” Sam replied before getting up and shutting the door in Dean’s face.

By the time he got back to Eileen and stretched out next to her, the opening theme was over, and Scooby and Shaggy were chasing a frog. Eileen burst out laughing as they scrambled through the woods.

Sam smiled. He’d get zapped into a thousand alternate universes if he got to hear that every time he got back.


End file.
